San valentino Junto a mi LoviLove
by RechelHina
Summary: Tanto Antonio como Lovino están solos para san Valentin y El jefe España no piensa dejar pasar esta oportunidad de estar con quien mas quiere  Leve GerIta.


Lovi-Love

Amenecia el la ventana de Antonio. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a chocar con su rostro que se despierta perezosa. A España se le hacia difícil levantarse a la mañana temprano. Pero hoy era diferente, salto de su cama entusiasmado, no era un día cualquiera, era san valentin, y planeaba pasarla con la persona mas importante para el, "Romano". Cueste lo que cueste, los golpes que pudiera llegar a residir se su parte, no importaba nada, solo quería verlo por un momento.

Antonio se vistió lo mas rápido que podía. Las sirvientas entraron a hacer la cama y como loco salio del cuarto con el pantalón a medio poner, saltando, mientras intentaba colocarse los zapatos. Llego con dificultad llego a la casina y en el camino si no choco con alguien, seguro lo tiro, una vez que llego se metió un tomate el la boca y se lo iba comiendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del castillo cuando...

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-dijo un hombre, que era ni nada mas ni nada menos que su jefe.

-A ver a Romano-contestó el moreno.

-No no vas a ningún lado-dijo el hombre frió y serio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos y las manos juntas-déjeme ir si¡

-Tienes cosas, que hacer firmar papeles tu ya sabes.

-Por favor déjeme ir vele, prometo hacerlo mañana.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez-escusa el hombre con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ok ya voy-murmuro derrotado el español, su día se había arruinado y todo por no "hacer sus deberes".

Narra Lovino

Hoy era un mal día, no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportar esto, primero el bastardo patatas me deserta por pedido de mi hermano. Los dos son unos tontos. Después fui a buscar la correpondensia, pero nada, maldición era san valentin es que ninguna mujer quería algo con migo. Y no solo eso ahora en el desayuno tengo que aguantar a mi tontito hermano menor y al bastardo ese de cariniosos en mi presencia, mientras estoy comiendo. Los dos son repulsivos empalagan con solo mirarlos, "que el avionsito", "el transito", por dios, creo que ese idiota es lo suficientemente grande para comer por su cuenta.

Termine mi desayuno, mire mi reglo, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportar a esos tortolitos, porque no van a un hotel y ya. La cuestión es que como no quería estar mas allí me fui a la sala a ver televisión.

-Hermano-dijo mi tonto hermano menor poniéndose entre el televisor y yo- no iras a visitar a España-nii-chan?

-¡¿Qué?¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?yo jamas iría a ver a ese maldito idiota-dije a gritos levantándome del enorme sillón en el que me había cuidadosamente acomodado y poniéndome a la altura de mi tonto hermano, como se atrevía a decir eso, yo ir a visitar a ese medito pervertido. Luego después de insultar no solo a España sino también a mi hermano por decir idioteces. Pero parece que al bastardo amante de las papas no le gusto nada lo que dije y me echo de mi propia casa diciendo: " vuelve cuando te allas calmado"... idiota.

Fin narra Lovino

Narra Antonio

No, no, no, me negaba a tener que hacer tanto trabajo era demasiado jamas terminaría.

Toc toc

-Puedo pasar-dijo una vos detrás de la puerta de la oficina en la que me encontraba.

-Si

-Permiso, señor España traje esto-cuando vi lo que me trajo quise morir, una pila enorme de papeles para firmar.

-¡¿Qué todo esto?¡-pregunte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, como cree-me relaje almeno no era tanto como creía-hay mas-aplaudió y a la oficina entraron unos cinco hombres con pilas de papeles-ahora si es todo.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo esto?-volví a preguntar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-No-respondió cortante.

-Me puedes ser mi reemplazo solo por un momento.

-Si pero con una condición-me desafió ya bastante resignado tal vez se dio cuenta de que no me iba a dar por vencido hasta que dijiera que si. Ademas, quien mas que el me podía ayudar era mas o menos presido a mi solo que yo era mas guapo y distraería a mi jefe lo suficiente para ir a ver a Romano- no me vuelvas a pedir un favor nunca mas.

-Vale-cuando escuche eso busque una gorra para que el usara, salí corriendo y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, abrí la puerta de un tirón. Cuando lo hice, ni en mis sueños mas locos me imagine lo que había allí.

Fin narra Antonio

Narra Lovino

Camine por un rato y bueno ya me calme, pero no pienso volver a casa, seria como admitir mi derrota.(mentira se perdió) Y no, no estoy perdido solo no se donde estoy. Di unas vueltas y cuando me di cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de ese maldito bastardo. Como rayos llegue hasta allí. Camine con mucho valor tal vez no me haría mal visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre me lleve el susto de mi vida.

Fin narra Lovino

Narro yo

Antonio no podía creer que su querido Lovino se encontraba frente a sus ojos, no aguanto y se le tiro enésima y ambo callearon al suelo.

-Lovi-Love venciste a rescatarme - grito el español de la felicidad mientras flotaba su rostro con el del italiano.

-Chigii...no hagas eso maldito bastardo, aléjate y no vine a rescatarte - dijo Lovino en modo tsundere activado.

-¿A no? entones ¿por qué viniste a visitarme?- pregunto confundido Antonio.

-Vine...vine a... a buscar tomates, en casa ya no hay y mi tonto hermano quería los tomates de tu huerta- mintió Lovino algo sonrojado, para evitar decir que llego allí por ¿casualidad?.

-Antonio¡¿ has hecho tus deberes¡?-grito una vos desde adentro de la gran castillo, pero no se veía quien era.

-Oh, no vayámonos -Antonio tomo a Lovino por la muñeca y salieron corriendo del lugar, corrieron y corriendo hasta que Lovino se canso. Los dos hombres se detuvieron en una hermosa plaza con una fuente, lleno de arboles, gente, jovenes en cada banco celebrando la fecha y niños jugando a la pelota.

-¿Quieres pasear un rato?-dijo Antonio mirando a los ojos al italiano y este se sonrojo- ¿y qué cuentas?

-No mucho me echaron de casa por no tranquilizarme cuando se me dijo-comento el italiano imitando la vos de Alemania.

-¿No me habías dicho que viniste por tomates?-interrogo Antonio mientras llegaban a un gran árbol el medio del inmenso parque.

-Bueno pues yo..yo-balbusardo Lovino.

-Lo sabia viniste a buscarme¡-grito muy entusiasmado España.

-Cállate idiota alguien puede escucharte, y no te digo la verdad solo llegue a tu casa por mera casualidad.

-No, se que viniste a verme solo a mi Lovi-Love-dijo con vos seductora mientras acorralaba a Romano contra el árbol.

-No te me acerque degenerado- amenazo el chico con una rama. Pero a este acto España solo sonrió y le saco la rama para tirarla al aire.-Pero que haces, aléjate maldito pervertido.

-Solo no pienso alejarme de ti y muchos menos ahora mi Lovi-Love que te tengo para mi sólito- concluyo. Romano ya no pudo retroceder mas y choco con el inmenso árbol. Antonio al ver que el italiano no podía retroceder mas coloco sus brazas a cada lado del árbol para que Romano no se fuera a ningún lado.

-A..a.. aléjate de mi enserio-tartamudeo muy rojo pero sin resistirse mucho al acercamiento del español.

-Solo quiero darte un beso, se que tu también quieres.

-Cállate maldito bastardo, como yo podría querer algo de ti- pero se quedo callado y solo se limito a cerrar los ojos esperando por el beso de España, pero este no hizo nada. Por un tiempo Romano espero que pasara algo pero nada, haci que abrió los ojos y vio al español peligrosamente cerca de el - ¿no ibas a besarme?

-asi que quieres que te bese.

-no yo...-pero no termino de decir nada el español le había robado un beso. Antonio siempre se había preguntado cono se sentía besar a Lovino y después de tanto tiempo lo había logrado, se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si moría en ese mismo momento no le iba a importar. Pero Romano al comienzo no le gusto nada pero, después se dejo llevar por el momento. El beso comenzó lento y suave pero luego de un rato tomo cada vez mas intensidad y pasión, era un juego con los labios un baile sincronizado, pero luego el español hizo uso de su lengua y con mucha facilidad Romano le paralitico que esta entrara. La inexperta lengua del italiano intentaba seguir el ritmo que llevaba el español. Luego de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire pero de haber sido por ellos no se hubieran separado nunca. Al terminar Antonio se queda mirando a los ojos a Lovino.

-Eres un maldito violador¡ como te atreves a hacerme eso-dijo indignado Romano, mientras España se sienta junto a el.

-Bien que te gusto que yo te besara.-se burlo Antonio.

-Cállate yo jamas quería que tu me besaras.

-¿A no?-dijo el español y volvió a besarlo y este respondió de la misma manera que la ultima vez, solo se dejo llevar por el momento.-y ahora porque yo note que no has tenido ningún problema.

-Cállate yo no te amo, en realidad te odio y te detesto-grito.

-¿Quien menciono algo de "amar"?

-yo...yo..pues...ves eres un tonto que cree que con besarme voy a estar a tus pies pues te equivocas.

-Si porque desde que te bese se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti-dijo Antonio tomando el mentón de Lovino.-solo admítelo y ya. Sino, no te dejare ir, entiendes, solo di que me quieres.

-No yo jamas diría tal cosa.

-Bueno párese que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato, almeno que digas que me quieres.

-No, solo te diré que te detesto, no te soporto, eres molesto y un maldito bastardo pervertido

-Y yo te dije que no voy a dejare libre almeno que digas con todo tu corazón lo que sientes por mi-al terminar de amenazar al italiano, ese solo suspiro tomo valor y...

-Esta bien, te quiero-murmuro el chico, tan rojo como un tomate.

-no te escucho, dilo mas fuerte-rió colocando su mano en la oreja a modo de cono.

-Que te quiero.

-Sigo sin escuchar-medio el español.

-QUE YO LOVINO VARGAS QUIERO MUCHO A Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-así esta mejor, y yo también te quiero.-concluyo abrasando con todas sus fuerzas a Romano.

-Si, lo se pero déjame respirar.-grito Lovino casi sin aire.-Ey puedo preguntarte algo?-Antonio solo asintió con la cabeza.-¿pu...puedes darme un beso?

-Jajajajaja-estallo a carcajadas España.

-No te rías no es gracioso, idiota.

-No, no me rió por eso solo, es que te veías tan tierno cuando lo dijiste.-no termino de decir nada y Romano le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago.-auch esta bien, lo siento.- Antonio miro a Lovino que se había quedado viendo el cielo y de improvisto lo beso, A esto Romano solo lo empujo apartándolo de su lado.

-Pero que haces.

-Te beso no ¿ querías que hiciera eso?

-Si pero no me sorprendas de esa manera.

-Esta bien.

-España prométeme algo

-Si dime que es haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-dijo serio el español mirando a los ojos al italiano esos, hermosos ojos color miel y este solo se sonrojo aun mas.

-Prometerme, que nunca te iras y que nunca me dejaras solo-murmuro mientras lo abresava con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo prometo-Antonio respondió de la misma manera y también lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se quedaron hasi un buen rato deseando que se momento durara para siempre y que jamas tuviera que separarse. El momento era perfecto se podía escuchar con perfecta claridad la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón, todo. Lovino cerro los ojos, se quedo dormido y Antonio solo se le quedo mirando viendo lo tierno que se veía de esa manera.


End file.
